movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blofeld's Return
Blofeld's Return is the 25th James Bond movie. It's a sequel to Spectre and will come out in October 2018. Daniel Craig will return as James Bond, Christoph Waltz as Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Lea Seydoux as Madeleine Swann and Dave Bautista as Mr. Hinx. Synopsis After some years, Bond needs to come back. Blofeld has escaped from his prison. The last sign of him was in Stockholm. Bond has to find Blofeld, but first he needs to deal with Mr. Hinx, who is alive. Blofeld continue with his plans to destroy the world. After visiting many places, Bond has to kill Blofeld once and for all. Plot The story starts in Stockholm were Bond is sent on a mission to find out what Blofeld is planning. James Bond is searching in the harbour of Stockholm. He sees a boat and takes a look at it. The boat seems empty, but Bond finds a hidden door after he pushes a bottle with a ship down. This is a secret working room. Bond takes a look at it and reports it to M. Suddenly, he is attacked by Mr. Hinx that destroys the whole room in his fight with Bond. Bond runs away from the boat and jumps in a smaller one at the harbour. He drives away, but 5 other boats are following him. In the last boat is Mr. Hinx in sitting. All the boats follow Bond. Bond has a got a gadget from Q and shoots a boat that immediatly explodes. 2 other boats are near Bond and he uses another gadget of his boat that shoots at a boat that is almost broken and crashes at another one. Only 2 boats are standing and Bond waits when the first one enters him. He simply shoots at it and the boat also explodes. Only Mr Hinx's boat is standing and he drives fastly to Bond. Mr. Hinx also has gadgets and shoots a rocket to Bond that makes his boat explode. He jumps on the last moment to the boat of Mr. Hinx and another fight starts. Bond is winning and Mr. Hinx is unconscious. At the end he throws a bomb on it. Bond escapes in a parachute and the boat explodes. Mr. Hinx is death. After this the title song starts. After the title song, Bond is back in Londen and we see him with Moneypenny. They talk with each other and Bond goes to M. He says that Bond must find Blofeld and they will send other 00 agents to find him too. Bond will meet them on 15:00. After this, Bond goes to Q who is angry about Bond destroying his boat in Stockholm. However, he gives Bond a new Aston Martin and some other gadgets. James Bond drives away in his Aston Martin and goes to another place in Londen. It's 15:00 and Bond meets 005 and 008. They are other secret agents called Mark Bailly and Natalie Geeen who also work for MI6. Later, M will comes and say that they must work together to find Blofeld. M shows the 00 agents a map with places Blofeld has been. He has been in the Netherlands, Germany and Luxembourg. Bailly goes to Germany, Green to Luxembourg and Bond to the Netherlands. Before Bond goes the Netherlands, he went to his house where Madeleine Swann is. They still have a good relation with each other. Bond says that he must go to the Netherlands to kill Blofeld. He gives her a kiss and leave. We see Bond in a helicopter and he lands somewhere in the Netherlands. James Bond brought a package that he opens and his car comes out of it. He goes inside his new Aston Martin and drives to the place Blofeld was. James Bond goes out of his car in a forest, where Blofekd has been seen. The forest seems empty, but out of nowhere Blofeld's new henchmen Mr. Wakar comes. He attacks Bond with a few other man. James Bond kills 2 men and then Mr. Wakar will run to his car. There is 1 other cars and 2 motors. Bond goes inside his Aston Martin and drives after them. The 2 motors attack Bond, but when they reach a small river, Bond pushes one of the motors in the water with a gadget in his Aston Martin. The other motors crashes against a tree. The other car is shooting on the Aston Martin, but Bond opens a shield. Suddenly, the 2 cars are gone. Bond is driving fastly to reach them, but suddenly a tree on the way appears and Bond car crashes at it. The other car is standing there and one of the man comes out of their car to see of Bond survived the crash. James Bond is gone. He is standing behind a tree and activates self-destruction on his Aston Martin. The man died and the others runs out of their car. James Bond comes to them with a new Walther PPK he got from Q and shoots at the man, killing them. Mr. Wakar is gone. Back in London, Bond hears that Green and Bailly had not better luck. Bailly's places was totally empty and Green only found some secret things and killed man that were working there. On the secret things, they see a location in Londen. The 3 00 agents go to it. When they reach it, they see a secret meeting place where Blofeld is. Bond, Bailly and Green are inside, but suddenly Blofeld sees them. Blofeld sents quietly man to get them. Although, the secret agents fight against these man, they are defeated. The meeting has ended and Blofeld goes to James Bond, Natalie Green and Mark Bailly. He says hello and arrest them. They go to a place with some machines. Ernst Stavro Blofeld says that they must go in one of the machines. When they are in it, some kind of gas comes out holes and the 3 secret agents fall on the ground. Bond wakes up in some kind of old house alone. Bond walks to the door and goes outside and is in a jungle. He sees another old house that is exactly the same and goes inside. Natalie Green is inside and Bond and her say what they have seen. They go outside and see Bailly hanging on a rope to a tree. Out of nowhere, Mr. Wakar comes and walks to Bailly. He is faster to him than James Bond and Natalie Green. He has a big sword and kills Bailly with it. Bond and Green can't do anything. Mr. Wakar is gone before they even reach the rope. Bailly says that they must promise to kill Blofeld before he dies. Bond also recognized that his Walther PPK is gone. Later, they walk farther and farther in the endless jungle and James Bond finds a broken house with a bed in it. It's too small , but they don't have something else. They talk with each other without finding a solution. Suddenly, Bond has an idea. On the next scene, you see James Bond kissing Natalie Green and they go in the bed. Bond has sex with her and they sleep in the same bed. More Coming soon! Cast *Daniel Craig as James Bond *Jennifer Lawrence as Natalie Green/005 *Christoph Waltz as Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Daniel Brühl as Mr. Wakar *Ralph Fiennes as M *Ben Whishaw as Q *Naomie Harris as Moneypenny *Frank Grillo as Mark Bailly/008 *Lea Seydoux as Madeleine Swann *Dave Bautista as Mr. Hinx More cast members coming soon! Category:Movie Category:James Bond Movies